Our Private Controversy
by Little Falcon
Summary: RoiaZed...AU... It was supposed to be romantic. Actually, from the eyes of everyone who was in the gym that day, it was the sweetest thing they have heard... but it wasn't like that at all...


**Our Private Controversy**

_**Little Falcon:** Since there isn't much RoiaZed stories to read I've decided to write another one. Hope you don't mind. Read and review please…_

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!_

It was supposed to be romantic. Actually, from the eyes of everyone who was in the gym that day, it was the sweetest thing they have heard.

Her dark long hair flowed stylishly on her back as she stepped on stage to give an opening speech concerning their first day as seniors in their school. Her rose-colored eyes reflected the countless students looking up at her as their student council president and also the school's top student.

_I can do this…_After a deep breath, Roia began her practiced speech. As expected of an honor student, everything was almost perfect except when… "And also… I would like to let you know my answer… I love you _too,_Zed,"

Everyone's lazy eyes widened in shock and darted immediately to the juvenile student that was in the corner of the gym not even in line. "EH?" everyone even the teachers exclaimed in unison.

His eden green eyes reflected the girl that was smiling at him sweetly from the stage. Upon hearing her last statement, he was so dumb-struck he couldn't even form a proper expression.

"By 'too' you mean that Zed had confessed to Roia?" one student asked the other.

"A love story between the honor student and the delinquent juvenile, how sweet," one girl said to the next.

With just a dangerous glint from his eyes, the girls shrieked and stayed away from him. "Oi, Zed, how are you supposed to look at your new _girlfriend_if your eyes are ready to kill?" one of his close friends that had the signature green afro hair elbowed him playfully when they were at his side. It was not a secret that Ginga likes the pretty student council president from day one so holding a bit of sarcasm and jealousy in his statement wasn't surprising. "O-me-de-tou, (Congratulations)"

"Zed, I didn't know you like Roia-san," his childhood friend, Noah, looked at him as if he doesn't know him anymore. "I didn't even know that you two _know_each other,"

Pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning on, "I didn't…"

"Zed," a female voice interrupted their conversation. Just like a model, she had curves that were evident even with the school uniform. Her long creamy legs scantly covered by their checkered pleated short skirt, and her perfectly sculpted torso covered by the sailor designed shirt. Her long dark tresses flowed on her back like a veil as she walked right up to the fair skinned guy. Her eyes never letting go of his.

"Err, we'll talk to you later, Zed," the two knew when they are not needed, especially when they saw the immediate conversation between their eyes. Noah and Ginga left right after not even waiting for their friend's reply.

The sun was shining brightly outside the gym but the shade of the school's old tree made it bearable to be able to look at the sky.

"Why did you do that?" he watched the girl looking at the sun through the gaps in between her fingers. Her face wasn't that of a stranger's after all. They have been in the same class since he transferred two years ago. That he was smitten by her beauty as well was something he wouldn't admit to anyone, not even to himself. And when he saw how she handled herself- with quiet strength and unquestionable determination, he finally conceded that this girl was indeed interesting enough to be looked at. But her actions today made him ask himself if he has really known her all this time.

"The reason why you cut class every time is because you visit your mom in the hospital," she spoke even though her eyes were still fixated on the blue clear sky.

"How did you know that?" his voice rose threateningly. He didn't like being spied on. His glare could've made a grown man turn away but not her.

"I'm a volunteer nurse in that hospital. I've already saw you visiting your mom even before you transferred here," she explained calmly. Clearly, the student council president didn't fear the dangerous change of his tone.

"So you pity me? Is that it? You think no one will like me that's why you did that just now. I don't need your pity," Zed spat as he turned to walk away feeling suddenly disgusted.

"No, I don't pity you at all," letting her hand fall to her side; she finally turned to look at him. Zed stopped and did the same.

"Then what's that about?" somehow he believe her words just now.

"I like you, Zed. I know you enough to be able to predict that even if I told you that you wouldn't believe me or even listen to me," her eyes held the honesty he about to question. For the first time in his life, someone looked at him so tenderly it made him blush.

Feeling the heat rise to his face, Zed averted his eyes. "So, you think by doing that you'll get my attention?" he couldn't resist stealing a glance at her when he heard her light chuckles.

"I don't _think,_I _knew_I'll get your attention right away. Even if you tell them that it's not true, it's your word against mine. No one will believe you," she winked at him playfully that it made his face grow into a deeper shade of red. "So from this day forward, I'll be your girlfriend… Zed,"

"O…oi," the known problem student slash delinquent stuttered for a reply as he was taken aback by a girl's boldness. This is the first time he's been black mailed but instead of feeling threatened he actually feels challenged because his black mailer just confessed to him and soon after she made her threat. The feeling of something warm against his cheek woke him up from his trance.

Roia saw the confused look in his handsome face and decided to take this chance. Tip-toeing, she placed a kiss on his cheek then ran away like she stole something.

His green eyes reflected her running form as his hand touched the place her lips had kissed. _She just stole a kiss from me._"Unbelievable," Yup, Zed definitely doesn't know her at all.

The next morning…

"Zed!" Roia was running to catch up to him as they walk to school. Without hesitation, she linked their arms, earning a few whispers from the other students who were around.

"Oi, don't you even care about what they're saying? You're the student council president after all," he actually didn't find it irritating to have a girl cling to him like that. With the events yesterday, Zed somehow managed to control his embarrassment knowing that he'll be in familiar situations in the future.

"I have a name. It's Roia and since we're _already_dating why don't you try calling me by my name? And no, I don't care what they say." she dismissed the topic so easily that it was almost unexpected.

"Ro-ia," he sounded like a kid uttering his first word. Never had he even thought about calling her by her name at their situation before yesterday. But with her _reply _yesterday, everything changed.

"Yes?" her smile was genuine and sweet that it made him stare at her openly. _Beautiful…_

In the days that passed, Roia made him lunch, waited for him at the gates and wrote down notes when he was absent. He found himself wanting more and more of her company every day. And actually thought that _this doesn't feel like blackmail at all._

On one afternoon, Ginga and Zed decided to cut class just because they were bored. While walking along the corridors, a sensei saw them and began to chase after them. Thankfully, the broadcast room was left open so they took sanctuary in it.

"You know, Zed. You've changed a lot since Roia stayed by your side. I never thought I'll actually see you smiling! But when you're with her, there wasn't a time I didn't see you smile when she wasn't looking," his afro friend stood up and leaned on the technical counter.

"Yeah, To tell you the truth I never actually confessed to her. That stunt she pulled on the stage that day was her idea of a confession to me," a smirk broke in his handsome face as he remembered that day. "I never thought the Student Council president can do something like that," he shook his head helplessly.

"You mean to tell me you never told her that you like her? So… she made it all up?" Ginga was chuckling together with Zed at the incredulity of it all.

The door burst open. Their common friend, Noah was staring at them like they were some sort of criminals. "What the hell are you guys doing?" he yelled accusingly, making the two nervous. There were a few times that Noah was this serious.

"Noah, what's wrong? What did we do?" Zed approached his friend cautiously as if he'll be hit.

"Your conversation was just heard all over the campus!" he pointed at the blinking red light on the technical counter. Ginga turned pale realizing that he must've turned it on when he leaned on it a while ago.

His eyes froze as he immediately remembered what their conversation was about. Zed instantly raced outside, almost tripping as he madly searched the school grounds for her. _Roia…_

When he found her, she was at the school gates. People stared at her disgustingly and stayed away from her like she has some sort of disease.

"Roia," when she turned around, he felt something in his chest throbbed painfully. The sight of her in tears was something new to him… something he never wished to see.

"I thought having the one I like not look at me was the most painful thing I'll feel so I used a dirty trick to force you to look at me. I thought that seeing myself in your eyes would make me happy. I was. To tell you the truth, I was. Zed, all you had to do is tell me you don't like me. I'm not stupid enough to force you to like me. You didn't need to do _that_," with each word she found it harder and harder to breath or even look at him. With that, she tore her eyes away from his and decided to end her farce.

Hearing those words made him hate himself more and more. He had hurt her… in the most humiliating way possible. His ears could hear the people around them talking about her 'indecent' actions. How she didn't deserve to be president. How she's supposed to act as role model.

Without a second of delay, Zed pulled her into his arms forcefully and crushed her lips with his. The people congregated and the whispers grew louder. Her protests were drowned by his tongue as he deepened their kiss.

Tears escaped her closed eyes as her arms returned his tight embrace. She doesn't need to hear his reply for her confession. This kiss... this kiss is more than enough.

Roia was blushing madly when they broke apart for air after a long while.

"What's the matter? I thought you didn't care about what they say?" Zed teased as he placed his forehead against hers.

With a smirk, the Student council president said "You're right. I don't," tugging his collar, she tip-toed to initiate another lengthy passionate exchange.

Students and teachers alike gawked at them openly and soon cheers erupted from everywhere.

_**Little Falcon:** Hahaha so cute! Read and review please…_


End file.
